Akiza and Yusei have fun!
by Mkopty
Summary: ull see when u read it ;)
1. Chapter 1

Akiza

Akiza could not wait for her date with Yusei. She paced around her room anxiously as she waited and waited for him to show up at the front door. She looked at her watch, 10 more minutes. She yelled in frustration. "ARRGH! Come on time go faster!" she said out loud She felt like the time was going to slow and decided to go back to her room to entertain herself.

Akiza layed her back on her bed and put her hand up her shirt. She began feeling herself up. She became wet and her panties became dirty. "Oh no!" She said.

DING DONG! Yusei was here.

She did not she didn't have any time to change so she ran down stares and opened the door, "Hey Yuesi" she said trying to fix her hair. She could see Yusei was speechless, he glanced down at her breast that were popping out of her tight shirt. "Wow Akiza You look Beautiful" Akiza was mad when he saw him looking at her breast but her anger disappeared after Yuseis compliment. Ill go get my purse and we can go Akiza said with a smile, how bought you sit on the couch while you wait she said. "Alright take your time" he said nicely. Akiza ran up stares into her room and took off her skirt, and pulled off her panties. She then went into the her drawer to get a different pair when she realized she only had thongs left. She thought thongs were uncomfortable so she didn't wanna wear them but then she realized maybe she wouldn't have the on very long.

She put on a red thong that matched her red bra and quickly fixed her shirt making her breast look more pronounced. Akiza ran back down stares. "Okay im ready!" she said "Wait wheres your purse?" Yusei said. "Oh um well, i don't need it? Akiza said. "Do you still want to eat?" Yusei said trying to clear up his fog of confusion. Akiza sat next to him on the couch.

"Im hungry, but i dot want a cheese burger or spaghetti" she whispered in his ear "Then what do-" Yusei was cut off by Akiza kissing him. Akiza could see Yusei confusion slowly disappear as they kissed more and more. Tounging each other it seemed like they never wanted to stop kissing but Akiza had bigger plans.

She placed her hand on Yuseis junk (NO PUN INTENDED) and started to rub him.

Yusei responded to her action by placing a hand on one of her breast and squeezing it. This started to make Akiza wet. Yusei went down her shirt and un-clipped her bra. He stopped kissing Akiza and took her shirt off, Her were breast completely exposed. "Wow Akiza" Yusei said with an impressed voice. Akiza began to blush. Yusei put both hands on her breast and rubbed her nipples. Akiza started to become even more wet.

Yusei move down to her breast and started to kiss her nipples. "Oh my god Akiza, your boobs, there so big" He said before completely burring his face into them. He sucked the sides of he boobs and licked her nipples. "Oooh Yusei" Akiza exclaimed. He licked her chest in between her breast and squeeze them on his face. Akiza exclaimed in pleasure. Next he held her breast on his cheeks and moved his head side to side while blowing making a BRRRRRRRRRRRRRR sound.

"Oh yes, get in there!" Akiza yelled. She pushed Yuseis head into he breast. She then tied her hair into a pony tail while Yusei sucked and kissed her boobs all over. Yusei shook her boobs up and down before continuing to suck on them. Akiza's thong was completely soaked now and so were he breast. Akiza pushed Yusei on hi back and sat on his junk. She began to lower her boobs into his face again, Yusei jolted up to suck on them. Akiza moved back, "No, you bad boy stay down" she said pushing Yusei down on his back again. She then tried again, Yusei lifted his neck up trying to suck but Akiza moved before she had the channce. "Stay down Yusei or you wont get any" She said with a smile. She thought it felt good to have complete control over Yusei. Yusei but his had down. And Akiza lowered her nipple right into Yuseis mouth. Yusei sucked on her nipple like a baby, this made Akiza's mind spin she quickly moved her side so he could suck on the other one and he did just as a like a toddler.

Akiza moved off Yusei and off the couch she moved Yuseis legs off the couch and spread his legs apart. She then got on her knees "Wait Akiza..." Yusei started but akiza wasnt stopping. She pulled down his pants and the his boxers.

She gasped "Yusei you have a big D*ck" he sat there embarrassed beyond words. As she moved in closer to his junk, Yusei said "Wait Akiza..." She could hear the panic in his voice. "Its okay Yusei, This ones on me"


	2. Chapter 2

Yusei

"Arrrrrgg!" Yusei exclaimed in pleasure. "A-Akiza arrg!" Akiza had put his D*ck i her mouth. She sucked vigorously making Yusei Moan and breath heavy. Akiza, it it feels so good, she sucked moving her head up in down continually getting faster. "Ahhhh" Yusei moaned. The feeling was to good, after sucking her boobs like that his dick was throbbing for some action and now he finally got it. "Akiza... wow" Yusei said with a weak voice. Akiza moved up to the tip and sucked on it hard while stroking him. She the made her way all the way down and licked his sack. "Akiza.. please, dont stop" She began bobbing her head up and down on him varying her speeds she then gave his d*ck a few seconds to breath before sucking it again. Yusei thoght the world was over for him. It felt like his brain was melting and his heart was gonna pound out of his chest. Its so wet, so warm , how can anything feel this good? Yusei thought to himself.

Akiza stopped sucking him and made her way down to the sack. She began sucking it while stroking him up top. She licked and sucked his sack making him feel a feeling of wetness he will never forget. She moved back up to the top but this time she didnt suck, she did something that drove Yusei insane.

She wrapped her big breast around Yusei's stone hard d*ck. Yusei moaned. She squeezed her breast around Yusei and use the saliva from her sucking him to easily slide her breast up and down on him. "Akizaaaaaaaaa, arggg, oh my god a-akiza arrrgh!" Yusei moaned very loudly and Akiza began talking dirty to him.

"You like this big fat titties o you dont you? Dont you just love the way the feel of these big, fat, firm breast?" She squeezed them around his dick even harder. "Oooh god Akiza, please please dont stop.." And she didnt she squeezed even harder while sliding her big breast up and down Yusei. She then moved her head down and began sucking the tip while her breast were still wrapped around the base.

Ak-Akiza i-i'm gonna!, i-m gonna-

Cum!? Akiza said squeezing her big breast as hard as she could

Yusei screamed in pleasure, "AKIZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yusei exploded. Streaks bursted out everywhere, on her neck, on he breast, on the floor on her chin. He couldnt stop, Yusei felt so embarrassed He kept cumming as Akizas Boobs made him go crazy, when he finally stopped he was gasping for air. Akiza Breast were covered in warm sticky goo. Some of the mess on her neck trickled down onto her breast.

"Wow Yusei, you covered me" she said spreading around the warm goo on her breast. It was a sight to see, Akizas big breast covered i a sea of white trickling down onto the floor. Akiza wraped her boobs around Yusei one last time just to see him squirm in pleasure. They both knew that this a night they wont ever forget.


End file.
